Fires Child
by Blue Phoenix in Chains
Summary: What would Happen if instead of living with the Dursleys Harry was taken in by Voldemorts daughter Daniella Riddle. It sort of follows the series but mostly au. het and slash. HD SDaniella
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: Do you think if I owned Harry Potter I would be writing here, no I would be making millions by publishing this. So don't sue me sue the true writer.

Author's Note: I made up Daniella, there is a het and slash relationship in this fic Daniella/Snape and Harry/Draco. Please review and tell me what you think.

Prologue

A dark figure moves swiftly from house to house. Never stopping in its quest until it happens to come to a rather sickly looking house on Privet Drive. The house itself was ok, but the aura around it spoke of pain. The dark figure slowly crept up to the house and looked inside, what it saw was horrendous. A sickly boy was lying on the floor with clothing that was way to big for his underfed frame. There was also a fat kid who was taking pleasure in kicking the smaller one repeatedly, while the adults watched. Time seemed to freeze as the figure opened the door and slowly moved inside. The adults looked up in surprise but all they saw was a purple light before they fell unconscious. The fat kid was still kicking the kid in glee. The figure pointed it's wand at him and he fell in pain. Feeling every bit of pain he had ever inflicted on the smaller kid. The figure kneeled beside the other boy and removed the hood of its cape. "Hi Harry, I am here to help you. Don't be afraid" the woman said. She was a beautiful, with long black hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was a medium height, with a pale complexion." Don't worry the muggles will never hurt you again. I will make sure of it" As she slowly lifted the dark haired boy off the ground she noticed the lightening bolt on his forehead and flinched. "Who are you, and why are you helping me. I mean no one else does." Harry says weakly. "My name is Daniella Riddle; I have my reasons for helping you, but know that you will always be safe while in my care." She says to the child n her arms. She calmly exits the house and walks down the street, disappearing into the night.

Later that night…

Two figures enter the Dursley household and notice the unconscious bodies." What are we going to do Dumbledor, where could he have been taken" says an elderly woman with a cattish sort of way to her. "I really don't know but we will find out when it is time for him to start at Hogwarts. We just have to hope he is ok till then." replies Dumbledor.

No one noticed the angered scream of fear coming from the shadows, because once again it had failed its master.

Author's Note: I know it is short but they will get longer. This is just a way of bringing the characters together. Please review and tell me what you think of this fic,


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; I already have two more chapters done but I am going to be updating slowly. I have much editing to be done on them. Please review this and tell me what you think so far.

Chapter Two

Two years later…

Off the coast of Inverness there is a small cottage. That to all who look at it from the outside, think it should be condemned. The shingles are falling of the roof, the gutter is in shambles. It looks like with one good gust of wind the whole structure would come crumbling down. On the inside it was another story. There was a homey feel to it. The kitchen smelled of freshly baked cookies. The house was full of greens, and yellows. Nothing spoke of the pain that the occupants had been through. A boy about ten years of age walks into the kitchen "Dani what are we doing today?" Dani replies "Harry we are going to London, I have to get some things from Diagon Alley" she says while taking some cookies out of the oven. "Why, we have all the newts eyes, and nightshade we could ever need," Harry snarks. "Harry we are not going to get more potion supplies, we are going to get an owl since the last owl we got died on us last week" she replies, very annoyed. "We need them, it's the only way we have to communicate with Xana without being found by anyone we don't want finding us, if we have enough time we can stop by Glasglow, to see your friend Eddie." She cleans the kitchen up, and moves to go upstairs. "Dani, thanks for making my favorite cookies. You know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" Harry says "I think of you as my family, because you are the only one that has been kind to me" Harry turns around and begins to go to his room to change for the trip.

An hour later they are on the road, passing thru Edinburgh and Leed along the way. As they enter the Leaky Cauldron, Harry pulls some of his hair forward to cover the lightening shaped scar on his forehead. They pass thru and head into Diagon Alley. They are immediately assaulted by the numerous smells, and freakish sights. "Bloody hell, why do we have to be here, it is way too crowded. I mean can't we get an owl back in Inverness." Harry complains after being shoved to the side by an old witch trying to get to the potion store. "The best owls are kept in here; I have told you that before. Besides which you're going to have to get used to it, when you turn eleven you are going to have to go to Hogwarts. Believe me you are going to be crowded there." Dani says as they enter the Owlery. They see hundreds of toads, cats, rats, and birds of every shape and size. As Dani passes by a Siberian White goshawk it starts to rattle its cage trying to get to her. Dani jumps back out of fright, when suddenly it manages to break out. Instead of attacking Dani it lands on her shoulder, rubbing it's beak against her face in a sign of affection. "Well I guess we found our new bird, now what shall we name you?" Harry looks at it and how it seems to be so brave, and stubborn, he says "Why don't we name him Talon?" wouldn't that be a fitting name for him. The hawk lets out squawk at that, Dani and Harry laugh at that. "Talon it is then, let's get you and head to Glasglow"

As they head out the door with Talon, they run into an old man, with a beard they almost touches the ground. Harry trips over the old man's shoes falling to the ground. As the old man reaches to help Harry he notices the scar on Harry's forehead and smiles. The long lost boy is safe, and healthy. "Sorry sir we didn't see you there, thanks for the help up" Harry says nervously. "No need to be sorry young man, I wasn't watching where I was going." The old man replies. Dani watches the man carefully to see if by any chance if he recognized the boy. When she doesn't see any sign that he does she steps in and says, "Well we aught to be going, we have to be somewhere before 5" as she begins to drag Harry away from the stranger. They leave Diagon Alley quietly, and head onto the road. The old man stares after them until he turns to leave, muttering to himself "Well I will see you next year Harry Potter, be safe until then."

A/N: Please tell me what you think of it so far. I really hope that you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

1 year later on Harry's eleventh birthday….

"Happy Birthday Harry" Dani exclaims as she hands him a piece of cake. "Wait till you see what I got for you birthday present." Harry starts to rip into the package that was just handed to him. He laughs with glee when he sees what it is. "You got me a journal made from white dragon scales. This is incredible, thank you so much." He holds it with care, as he flips through the pages made of velum. "I knew that you would like it, I saw you looking at it when we went to Diagon Alley a while ago, so I ordered it on the internet" She says, happy to see the smile on his face. Harry moves around the table and gives Dani a big hug, Talon starts to feel left out, so Harry goes and pets Talons head in affection." This is my greatest birthday ever, Thank you so much!" All of the sudden an owl taps on the window outside the kitchen. Dani goes over and opens the window letting the owl in. It gives her a letter which is addressed to Harry; she gives it to him and waits for him to tell her what it is. Harry carefully opens the letter. At the top of it is the Hogwarts emblem. "This is an acceptance letter for Hogwarts, there is a list of things I will need for this year and they want to know if you would like to come with me, something about a position you might like" Harry reads carefully. Dani grabs the letter from his letter and looks at it surprise on her face. "How the hell did they find us, I thought we had managed to stay under their radar. What the hell are they talking about a position at Hogwarts for me?" She exclaims. She starts to pace back and forth, thinking of what they could have done that would have given away their whereabouts. "Well weren't we expecting this, I mean this is the year I am supposed to start, so why are you so surprised?" Harry says she stops to think and replies "I expected you to start this year, but am wondering how they found us that easily. Oh well lets take a look at that list, see what we will have to get you." Things seem to settle down after that. Each starts to plan what they will have to do in order to get ready for this first year at Hogwarts.

A month later (at platform 9 and ¾)…

Harry walks through the barrier laden with baggage and a cage holding his new owl named Hedwig. Dani follows soon after, with her baggage ad Talon. "Come on Harry we can't be late on the first day, you have to be sorted and I have to find out what am going to be teaching." She says while trying to run to the train. "Well it's not my fault we're late, you're the one that overslept" He says annoyed. They manage to get one the train, there is a red headed boy that is in the car with them. "Hi my name is Ron Weasley, what's your name?" Ron asks. "My name is Harry and this is Danielle" Harry says. He starts to look out the window, nervous about what lays ahead for him and Dani.

The train stops at the school and when they enter the front entry, Dani goes down one hallway while the Harry and the rest of the first years go down another. As the day progresses he and Ron continue to get to know each other, and begin to like each other. "If you want to know how to make it around here, you have to know the right people. And Weasel is not one of them" says a young boy with light blonde hair. "Hi I am Draco Malfoy, stick with me" he continues, acting like he was the prince of the castle. "Well if I ever want to hang out with self righteous snobs I will looks you up, but for right now I think I will stay where I am, thanks" Harry replies with a sneer. A medium height woman with a cattish like face comes in and says "Hello I am Professor McGonagall, if you will step through these doors we will get you sorted into your respective houses." Then she goes up onto a platform lifting a hat and continues saying "I will call your name one at a time and you will place this hat on your head it will yell out what house you belong to, and you will go sit at that table. Right then, first up Draco Malfoy" He was placed in Slytherin, Ron was placed in Gryffindor, and some girl named Kelsey was placed in Hufflepuff. "Harry Potter" was called out finally, everyone turned to look at the boy; no one could believe they hadn't recognized the lightening shaped scar on his forehead. Harry walked up to the platform and put the sorting hat on his head. "Please place me in Gryffindor" Harry whispers to the hat. "Are you sure, you would be good in any of the houses. Are you adamant about Gryffindor" feeling Harry's answer he shouts out "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor cheers and welcomes Harry with open arms. He goes over and sits beside Ron.

"Welcome everyone; I am Dumbledor as most of you know. I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts. We are very glad to have all of you here. We have a new teacher of fire magic, Professor Riddle, this class is for 6th years only so don't you first years get any ideas. Also the west wing is off limits to everyone except staff. Also the Forbidden forest, the name says it, is forbidden. Any rule breaking will have taken from your house points and possible expulsion. Now lets everyone let's eat." The headmaster finally sits down. All the students start to dig into the food that has magically appeared before them. Dani looks at Harry and both know that they will have a talk later about what is going on.

Chapter Four

Harry walks into the Gryffindor common room, and looks around with fear. He has never been around so many wizards that knew who, he was at once. All he wanted to do was run and find Dani, god what was he doing here. All of the sudden Ron comes up behind him and says "Its okay, it can be overwhelming for even me, and I was raised in a wizarding family." He laughs and then moves to go up towards the sleeping area; he looks back and notices Harry hasn't followed him. He goes back to Harry grabs his had and leads Harry to the rooms, "Look you can have to bed next to mine, that way if you get all panicky you can get me ok?" Harry nods and begins to unpack his belongings.

Meanwhile….

Dani reaches the teachers quarters, and starts to feel lonely, Talon feeling his friend's distress rubs his beak against her cheek in affection. She sets her things down in her room, and immediately reaches for her journal. She opens it up and begins to write in it what has happened that day. She really wished they had computers at Hogwarts; she is starting to feel withdrawal symptoms. The night seems to drag on for her, dreams so close yet not quite there. She finely gets up in frustration, and begins to plan for the next day of school. She knew there was going to be a couple first years who would try to sneak in. Personally she had no clue why only sixth years could learn it. She had taught Harry fire magic since he was ten. It wasn't as if just anyone could do it, sure you could learn the basics but for the true spells you needed to have a connection with fire itself. Very few had that, so it wasn't considered that important a class. She just wanted to stick close to Harry and make sure he was safe from any deatheaters that were still alive. She made her way to the bed and lay down; she would talk to Harry tomorrow and then see what was going on about the east wing. She hadn't come a week earlier like all the other professors so she had no clue what was going on. Her last thought was that this was going to be one boring year. If she only knew how wrong she would be.

Somewhere else in Hogwarts…

A shadow moves down a dark hallway, moving swiftly till it comes to it room. It quickly put up wards against anyone spying on him then turns to the mirror. Professor Quirell looks into the mirror and smiles. He begins to take the turban of his head. "Master we have found him, you will soon have your revenge" Quirell says as he looks at his reflection. A voice from behind him says "I know but we must be careful, I don't know who that new professor is but she seems familiar. Harry will die but we must make it look like and accident, we can't have Dumbledor realizing I am alive till I am at full power." Quirell smiles and picks up a vial filled with silver like liquid labeled Unicorn's Blood and drinks it. He feels the power course through him which is immediately drained by the spirit within him. "Soon Master you will be at full power, then you will rule the world." He begins to laugh a sickly low and evil laugh. The students and professors sleep in ignorance of the darkness that has descended upon them

Chapter Five

Harry moved down the hallway towards the teacher's dormitories, he sees Dani waiting for him outside the entrance and smiles. "Dani, it is so good to see you, guess what I made a friend. His name is Ron Weasley, he is so nice. So what the heck was with all the threats from Headmaster Dumbledor?" he asks. Dani looks to see that no one is there, "I really don't know, as soon as I know I will tell you, ok? Now what is this about a new friend, I thought you said there wouldn't ever be anyone you could like here? So looks like you won't need me all the time." Dani says, "Look you really have to be careful about who you trust we know that some Deatheaters are still alive. You should definitely stay away form any Slytherin, they are almost certainly still loyal to Voldemort even if he is dead." The hall begins to fill with children heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Dani and Harry quickly separate and go to their separate tables.

Harry's first class was Potions and his luck would have it was also with the Syltherins. Ron waves to Harry and he moves to sit beside him. Draco walks by their table knocking over Harry's supplies. Harry glares at Draco and bends to pick up his things. Professor Snape walked in and immediately noticed Harry and sneered. "Well class today is an extraordinary day; the great Harry Potter has decided to grace us with his presence." Harry looks up in bewilderment thinking, what the hell did he do? "Now Mr. Potter I am sure you must know what ingredient you must add last in a Helesius Potion."

Harry stands up and looks around, seeing several Slytherins laugh "None sir because there is no such thing as a Helesius Potion, there is however Holesius potion." Snape looks at Harry I surprise, not many get that distinction. "Fine then what goes into a Dream Potion, Mr. Potter?" Completely ignoring Hermione's who is waving her hands vigorously, Harry stands again and asks " Why are you asking me all these questions when there are plenty of others who would be more then willing to answer?" Everyone looks at Harry like he has grown a second head, Harry watches as Snape's eyes seem to twitch and worries that he is about to die. "Fine Potter if you don't know the answer, then sits down and don't disrupt the class anymore" Snape snaps out and begins the class, everyone is very careful not to set him off again for the rest of class. As soon class ends all the students quickly move to leave not wanting to deal with Snape for longer then necessary.

Meanwhile….

Dani looks at the students in her classroom and begins thinking it really wasn't a good idea for her to have come here. "Ok class please everyone sit down, I know this is not your first year here so you should know how to act in class" She begins by learning their names and the house they were from, most of the students there were mostly from Slytherin which had her worried. "Now the first thing I need to know is do any of you have any natural talent with fire?" When it she found out only one student had any natural talent and that was very little she felt a little better about teaching the Slytherins fire magic. "Ok class as most of you don't know fire magic can be taught but only the weaker spells that would barely hurt a fly. Only those with natural talent can do stronger spells." She sees all of the Slytherins start to look pissed off "I know you probably want to know why you are even bothering to be here, well this way at least you know a little about the magic and can do a couple of the spells" She continues she looks at the girl who had said she had some natural ability and tried to remember her name. "Ms. Simmons if you would like me to help you with you ability then please see me after class?" After that she begins to give a lecture on the beginning of fire magic and how it was actually started by a mate to a Fire's Child. The students had all learned what a Fire's Child in DA in their fifth year so there wasn't that much that wasn't review. As they left to go to lunch Andrea Simmons goes up to Dani's desk. "Professor Riddle you said to come up after class if I wanted any further help with my abilities." She looks at her feet nervously "Well I was wondering if you could help me learn how to make fire dance?" Dani looks up in surprise "You do know that requires high amount of power, sure I could show you how but you might just not have enough power." Andrea smiles and says "I know that but I have all ways wanted to see fire dance and I would at least give it a try." Dani smile back in understanding. She looks at her schedule and says "Well if you really want to learn meet me Friday at 5 ok?" Andrea nods her head and leaves the classroom.

Dani gets up to leave when she sees Professor Snape in the doorway. "What do I owe this visit too Professor?" Snape just stands there and looks at her for a moment and then he replies "Dumbledor sent me to see if you had any trouble on you fist day. Have I met you before, I swear you look so familiar, especially your eyes?" She looks at him with apprehension, "No Professor Snape I am sure you have never met me, I would remember if we did." She tries to step around him but he blocks her path, a thoughtful look on his face " Well I have done my duty as messenger now I can get back to more important things then you" Snape quickly turns and leaves the room. Dani looks after him, "Shit I hope he didn't recognize me. How the hell am I going to get through this year having to worry if someone will put it all together? I have got to be more careful from now on," she whispers to herself. She looks at her watch and notices if she doesn't get moving soon she is going to miss lunch. She quickly closes everything up and leaves the class room.

Later that night….

Professor Quirrell once again stands in front of the mirror. "Did you learn anything more about this Daniella Riddle, Quirrell?" his master asks. "No master finding information about him is proving to be a challenge, but I promise I will find out where she comes from," Quirrell answers quickly. "What are we going to do about Potter; if he stays here he could threaten all our plans for your resurrection?" Quirrell waits for an answer hoping he hasn't offended his lord. "No we can't risk him finding out, do what you can to kill him, but make sure you're not caught by Professor Riddle or Dumbledor." Quirrell smiles a cruel, sadistic smile and says " I will not fail you master he will be destroyed, and then we will get the stone without anyone suspecting a thing, soon my lord you will be the feared Voldemort again then no one can stop you." They laugh at the stupidity of the wizarding world; did they really think that a baby could defeat the Dark Lord? That stupidity would be their downfall. The school watches in sorrow unable to stop history from repeating itself. It has tried for years to communicate with Dumbledor but to no avail, maybe this year it would find some one to talk to. Meanwhile it listened to the dark professor and his master plan the defeat of the wizarding world.


End file.
